The proposed MBS Supplemental Proposal will add research and research training capability in cell biology, bacterial genetics, physiological psychology and organometallic chemistry to the present MBS Grant. The addition of these biomedical research projects will strengthen the present program and allow a greater number of students to participate and hopefully enter health related careers.